Many methods of hanging pictures are not stable or are not effective. The present invention features a novel hanging system for hanging pictures, clocks, or other objects. The system of the present invention helps to keep the object level, stable, and flush with the wall. The system allows for easy removal and hanging of the object. The present invention it not limited to use with clocks, mirrors, or pictures.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.